


In the tower tall

by LadyTehruGrey



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Araluen Ranger Service, Book 1: The Ruins of Gorlan (Ranger's Apprentice), First Meetings, Gen, Not Beta Read, That's not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTehruGrey/pseuds/LadyTehruGrey
Summary: It was long after midnight. The flickering torches around the castle yard, already replaced once, had begun to burn low again.
Relationships: Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty
Kudos: 17





	In the tower tall

_It was long after midnight. The flickering torches around the castle yard, already replaced once, had begun to burn low again._

High up in the Baron's tower, there was a man waiting. Halt of the Araluen Rangers could see the fifteen-year-old doing an adequate impression of shadow-walking around the edges of the training ground. 

The little exchange earlier in the day, passing a paper right in front of the boy's eyes, was the perfect bait for a curious child wary of his future. Perhaps for any other service, the willingness to break into the lord of the castle's study would be a detriment, but to the Rangers, he might be the perfect apprentice.

That was, if he passed this test.

Despite the obstacles -- a passing guard, the dim light from the moon and the torches -- the candidate performed admirably, making use of the wind and fools' natural inclination to not look up.

Halt waited as the boy resumed his climb.

Well, if it could be managed properly, Will would become a Ranger to be proud of. Halt smiled, glad at the idea of another worthy to follow Gilan's footsteps.

Or _at least, he appeared to be. With the Ranger, you could never be quite certain._

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes are from pages 32 and 46 in The Ruins of Gorlan.
> 
> To the person who bookmarked this just to yell: sorry? I was new to AO3 and didn't know how to set them to private, and the "incomplete and don't expect an update" is just supposed to indicate if the story will ever be completed, by my own estimate. I can be wrong, ok?


End file.
